


【戴涵涵水仙-超能失控/超凡蜘蛛侠2】余烬|Ember

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-cest, all people alive in the end, special connection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Andrew第一次意识到他们之间的联系，是在一个非凡却又朴实的清晨。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Andrew Detmer
Kudos: 3





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> 无差无差无差
> 
> 大量OOC/私设满天飞 慎入
> 
> 应该是短篇（？

Andrew第一次意识到他们之间的联系，是在一个非凡却又朴实的清晨。

他终于攒够钱买下了第一台属于自己的摄像机，并决定从今天开始记录下一切。颤动的卧室门与醉酒后父亲的怒吼，病榻上虚弱的母亲向他露出的笑容，他的摄像机精准地记录下了这个家庭里那些细碎的日常，透过不大的取景框向外看去，接近八点的朝阳给这座老旧的房子铺上了一层温柔的色调。

Andrew将有些笨重的摄像机小心地扛在肩头，另一只手拉开了大门，他几乎能想象出一会儿Matt会对这台机器发出的疑问，可能还会夹杂着一些他听不懂也并不感兴趣的哲学。

明明只是普通的一天，此间的景象在那个小小的屏幕中却看上去焕然一新，被成比例缩放的大门正渐渐敞开，露出雨后积水的地面与稍远处松软的泥土之上湿答答的滑梯——

他愣住了。

没有深色的柏油路，没有破旧的街心公园，取代而之是布满水蒸汽的室内，带着暖意的灯光从半开的门缝里溢出，随着快速开合的动作露出了门后面的身影。

那是他自己的脸。

对面那个与自己身高相仿，体型介乎少年与成年间的“自己”像是刚洗完澡，只在腰部松松垮垮地围了一条勉强盖住重点部位的浴巾，裸露在外的皮肤透着一点儿被热气蒸腾之后的薄红。几颗水珠正从对方半干的发尾滴落，爬过脖颈处暧昧的红印，最终在肩头留下蜿蜒的水迹。

肩头的摄像机在此时依旧忠实地录下了这个世纪般的会面，对方身后的场景看起来像是什么高档酒店的浴室房间，而那人显然也并没有对这样超乎常理的现实有着足够的心理准备，维持着一个开门的姿势僵在了半途。

他注意到对面的“自己”缓缓挑起的眉毛，随即而来的是一段大概只有短暂几秒却像是跨越了时代的寂静，无声的沉默在门的两侧蔓延。最终Andrew听见对方迟疑的问候，与自己相仿的声音里还带着些出浴后的慵懒，“呃……Hi？”

Andrew“啪”地一声甩上了门。


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识流预警
> 
> 我错了这看起来不像个短篇（捂脸

无人知晓究竟是什么导致了他们的相遇，又或是两人间连接背后的全貌，但那就是整个故事的开端，所有的后续全都起源于那个雨后还带着湿意的清晨。

接下来的一切仿佛是脱了轨——Andrew刚拿到手的摄像机被落在了天堂山附近的那个地下洞穴里，死里逃生的三个男孩痴迷于探索新拥有的秘密能力，操场边被忽然开启的机器吹起的短裙，糖浆里浮现的圣母玛利亚轮廓，以及玩具店里那充满了笑声与混乱的闹剧，Andrew沉浸在这段新发展出来的友谊之中，醉心于自己和伙伴们所展现出的未知力量，几乎忘却了近一个月前出现的小插曲。

直到潘多拉的魔盒被再度打开，门后的光怪陆离与喧哗嘈杂涌进了房间，被遗忘在角落里的记忆才又一次的鲜明起来。

Andrew看着那个有些熟悉的身影，还握在门把上的手迟疑地顿住了。对面的人这一次至少成功的穿上了衣服，修身的长裤与白衬衫勾勒出对方身体的曲线，最上端的两颗扣子像是被刻意地冷落在一旁，露出了漂亮的锁骨与大片带着微红的肌肤，深色的西装外套胡乱地搭在了臂弯里，同样凌乱的还有那人细碎柔软的额发。

酒精和燥热的气息侵袭了这间不大的卧室，淡淡的烟草味钻进了Andrew的鼻腔。

相比起对方的这身打扮，只穿着宽大睡衣的Andrew才更像是这个场景中怪异的闯入者，沉闷的鼓点与隐隐绰绰的音乐混合着房间外断断续续的咳嗽与酒瓶的碎裂声，半空中漂浮着的摄像机记录下了刹那间光影与声响的交际。

他条件反射般地想要将自己隔离在尘嚣之外，却没料到关门的动作才行至半途就被人打断了，对面那个看上去醉醺醺的男孩用右臂抵住了有些摇摇欲坠的卧室门，带着血丝的双眼里意外的像是有着一片深邃的汪洋，并没有过多的醉意。

“你是谁？”与Andrew相仿的男孩声音里透着冰冷，他注视着对面那个穿着绿色睡衣的“自己”，咄咄逼人的语气里有着压抑的怒火与不易察觉的受伤，“你和Norman Osborn有什么关系？”

Andrew被对方的态度与莫名其妙的问句弄得有些措手不及，他松开手后退了一步，试图与对面的人拉开一点儿距离，在短暂的怔愣后迅速意识到了症结所在——一看就价值不菲的衣着与话语中关键的人名——shit，他似乎卷入了一场莫须有的家庭风波。

“呃，听着，无论究竟发生了什么事，我都绝非有意参与其中。”Andrew顿了顿，像是在脑子里思索合适的措辞，“我不认识什么Osborn，虽然我并不清楚我们这种，呃……联系是怎么回事，但我们之间一定是清白的。”

对面的小Osborn先生微微地促起了眉。

“啊，我是Andrew，Andrew Detmer。”他快速的补充，“我的父母都还健在，并且都在这座房子里。”

他感觉到对方审视的目光，只觉得自己的小腿在微微颤抖，他从来都不擅长这样的场合。Andrew试图将目光转向别处，在视线扫过对方撑着的门时才后知后觉的发现了端倪——原本老旧的白色木门外侧如今有着金属般的质感，上面喷绘着一个繁复的莫比乌斯环涂鸦，木质与金属在门板中段过渡交融，看起来竟没有过多的违和感。

“你多大了？”他听见那人轻声发问，年轻的Osborn先生朝前逼近了一步，像是越过他看向了远处的什么东西，身侧的门因为忽然的失去力道而咿呀作响。Andrew意识到他是在打量自己身后的房间。

“17，senior year of high school，如果你想知道的话，哦对了，这里是西雅图。”Andrew下意识地回复道，却又很快地察觉自己的答案并没能足够引起对方的重视，身前男孩的目光好似凝聚在了半空中的一处，神情里夹杂着意外、震惊、与一点点隐秘的好奇。

Andrew后知后觉地想起了他的摄像机。

迄今为止还在坚持执行着本职工作的那台摄像机。

那台自己早习惯因此在突发事件后完全被忽略但其实还依旧 **飘在空中** 的摄像机。

_**Holy SHIT.** _

他看见对方兀的露出了一个微小的、略带玩味的笑容。“Andrew……是吧，”这个姓Osborn的年轻人朝他伸出了手，“我是Harry Osborn，交个朋友吧。”

与一个你基本上见过对方的裸体，对方窥破了你最大的秘密，并坚定的认为你和他的有钱人老爸有着什么不可告人的关系，且性格看上去比你强势多了的“自己”呆着同一间屋子（重点！你的卧室）里究竟是什么样的体验？

Andrew对此表示拒绝回答。他只是下意识地握上了对方的手，在还未反应过来之前就已经导致了眼前这个让人难以评价的局面。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首此时正瘫在他那张twin size的小床上，手指不自觉地玩弄着靠坐在床边的Andrew的头发。

之前的交谈使得Andrew意识到了Harry一开始所展现的不过是伪装出来的清醒，他远比自己所以为的要醉得多。Andrew不喝酒，也不喜欢酒——他总觉得是酒精夺走了那个曾经喜爱他的父亲，但他却意外地对这个浑身酒气的小少爷还算接受良好。

Harry起初还想试图保持冷静，但早已被过多酒精侵蚀的大脑并没有给他留下太大的机会，有钱人家的独生子没有对他狭小房间里的海报和涂鸦发表过多的见解，因为Andrew紧张的心情而在卧室里四处盘旋的摄像机吸引了他的注意，在提了几个关于超能力的问题后，多重因素引起的强烈眩晕使得他最终失去重心跌倒在床上，原本搭在臂弯里、已经有些皱了的外套被落在了一旁。

Andrew犹豫了一会儿，终究还是在床边的地毯上坐下，将自己缩进了床头柜与床之间的夹角。他从对方逐渐破碎的话语里提炼出了Harry的基本信息，20岁未满，故乡在纽约但目前呆在巴黎，看起来有着和他类似的这样那样的daddy issues。

卧室的门还半敞着，头搭在床沿上的少年的目光落在彼端晃动的人影上，几句大概是法语的歌词溜进了房间，与床上正絮絮叨叨地讲述着他那个“16岁与威士忌”的故事、控诉着那个并不在此的老父亲的Harry的声音融合在了一起。Andrew想要制止对方弄乱他头发的手在犹豫几次后还是垂了下来。

Andrew觉得自己好像有一点理解了Harry。就算他们有着天差地别的身世背景，南辕北辙的性格喜好，撇开相同的相貌身高，Andrew依旧在他身上看到了熟悉的特质，那是一种源自骨髓的孤独。他不太能想象得出来有钱人家的具体生活，但他在这段短暂的时光里感受到了床上年轻男孩掩藏在醉态下的失意与紧绷。

他们都小心翼翼地将自己排斥在了世界之外。

屋外酒瓶的碰撞声不知何时停了，只余时断时续的微弱咳嗽声。Andrew沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到Harry不满地戳了戳他，嘟囔着该轮到他分享故事了。之前在混乱中散落在地的枕头飞起来精准地砸在了Harry脸上，Andrew在对方略带恼意的咕哝声中笑了起来，低声讲起了他7岁时与父亲去参观太空针塔的事迹。

无论他们之间的联系究竟有着怎样的意义，Andrew打了个哈欠，决定不在今晚过多深思。

至少在此刻，两个世外之人彼此相连。


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好我没跑路我又回来填坑了
> 
> 人生导师Harry上线，给年轻迷途的Andrew画大饼

Andrew有预想过他可能还会和Harry再度见面，甚至也做了一些相关的准备，唯独没想到的……会是在那个晚上。

他的情感在这一天中好似被撕裂成了两半。

他还记得三人在移动校长汽车时的兴奋与欢笑，内心膨胀着的满足感驱使着他将那辆恼人的SUV推下了公路。时光仿佛就从这一刻分裂断开。

雨，无尽的大雨。

叫喊代替了调侃，争吵和恐慌代替了欢乐。掌控一切的满足感并未消退，却参杂进了一点儿不被理解的委屈。Andrew死死地举着他的摄像机，取景框里那人脸上蔓延的红色刺痛了他的眼睛。他不记得自己究竟重复了多少遍道歉，大抵只是为了安抚朋友们的情绪，毕竟在心底深处，他并不对此感到后悔。

为什么需要规则？他才终于体会到了拥有力量的实感。

当他穿着还在滴水的衣服，带着满腔无处发泄的情感，在夜色中回到家时，对面那个充满了阳光与暖意的世界又再一次对他敞开了大门。

他一头撞进了另一个人的怀里。对方在短暂的吃惊后，飞快地抬手扶住了他。

“Andrew？”他听见那人带着诧异地叫他名字。

“Hi，Harry.”Andrew虚弱地说，声音里有着厚重的鼻音。

“Jesus.”Harry拽着他的手将他拖进了一间完全能称得上是富丽堂皇的浴室里，用严肃的语气告诉他先洗个澡否则一切免谈。Andrew心不在焉地瞥过了墙上贴着的温馨提示，最上面那排明显既不是英语也不是法语的文字使他忍不住暗自猜测对方是否是又去到了另一个全新的国家。

在套上准备好的替换衣物，被Harry塞进一把宽大的扶手椅之后，Andrew才有机会好好打量他目前所处的这个空间。房间里一贯奢华的配置在上次与Harry的交谈后已经不太能受到他的关注，他的眼神随着洒落在地的阳光瞟向了位于另一头的巨大落地窗，室外远处山顶上破败的白色建筑物群吸引了他的目光。Andrew敢说自己一定在某本书上见过它的照片。

“我们在哪？”他迟疑地问道。

Harry坐在沙发上，饶有兴趣地注视着对面那个面容跟自己近乎完全相同的男孩，备用的衬衫穿在他身上依旧显得略过宽大，对方正缩在对他而言过分宽阔的扶手椅里，谨慎地用眼神探索着房间，脸上还带着一点刚洗完澡后的薄红与湿润。之前落在一旁的摄像机也随着男孩的眼神的目光从桌上腾空而起，四处盘旋。

“雅典。”他吐出一个单词，满意地看见对方蓦然间瞪大的眼睛。

“Fine，恭喜我也算是成功地出过国了。”Andrew向后倒去，倚在高挺的椅背上，在沉默了一会儿后又再次开了口，“你去做过亲子鉴定了。”他的声音里透着确信：“我敢肯定你上次拔了我的头发。”

“是的，”Harry换了一个更加舒服的姿势，翘起了腿，“这就是我们有钱人的做法。”他挑起了眉，想起了那份他还抱有疑问的报告单，和私家侦探传回来的调查结果，说出口的话却是另一番全然不同的内容，“恭喜，我们确实是清白的。”最后甚至还假模假样地拍了拍手。

对面的男孩像是完全放松了下来。Harry压下了心底多余的思绪，将讨论转向了另一个他同样也心怀好奇的话题，“那你呢，这次又怎么了？”

“呃……这有点复杂。”Andrew垂下了眼，漂浮在空中的摄像机也落回了他的手中。他攥紧了摄像机，指节因为过大的力度而显得有些发白。“我差点杀了一个人。”

“操。”Harry脱口而出，在注意到对方看他的眼神时又忍不住翻了白眼，“你对有钱人是不是有什么奇怪的误解，是的，我也会说脏字，谢谢。”

他叹了口气：“说吧，你是怎么想的？”

他听着Andrew断断续续地给他复原了事情的经过，敏锐地察觉到了男孩暗含的情绪。这倒是很有趣，“你不觉得自己有错。”他指出了这一点。

“我希望那辆车消失，”Andrew比划着，微微蹙起了眉，“我也有能力让它消失。我只是完成了我可以做到的事，我以为我的朋友们会开心。”

“说句实话，我确实羡慕你的能力，”Harry说，“这很好玩，很新奇，也能做到很多事。”他的指尖无意识地在沙发扶手上轻敲，“但这不仅仅是一种有趣的超能力，Andrew，这远比‘有趣’二字要包含的多。”

“打个不算太恰当的比方，你拥有着一把枪，Andrew。”他直视着对方的双眼，那双亮蓝色的眼睛里容纳着他所熟识的情绪，“你当然可以用这把枪在射击场或者野外打着玩，好吧，野外也没有很合适，whatever，你同样拥有着一枪毙命的能力。”

Harry的语气里带着淡然，却饱含着无形的压力。

“你做好杀死一个人的准备了吗？”

“你能承担起死亡的责任吗？”

“想想你的母亲吧，Andrew。”

Andrew的脸色随着对方的话语逐渐苍白了起来，过了许久，Harry才听见他微弱的声音，还糅合着一点儿未消散的茫然。

“我……不知道。”他低头看向自己手里的摄像机，那上面还粘着雨水和泥沙的痕迹。男孩用手指拂去机器上细小的颗粒，“我只是很喜欢这种拥有力量的感觉，这让我觉得自己与众不同。”

“你的确与众不同。”穿着高定西服坐在五星级酒店豪华套房里的Osborn继承人对他给予了肯定，“无论是你选择了这种力量还是力量选择了你，它已经是你的所有物了。”Harry撑着自己的头倒向一边，“Kid，你认为我为什么要坐在里这跟你谈心，虽然你的脸是真的加了很多分，但重要的是，我确实看见了你的潜能。”

Andrew抬起头来，怔怔地看了他一会儿，才缓慢地眨了眨眼，“你好自恋。”

Harry笑了，决定把这番评论当作夸奖：“人之本能。”

他顿了顿，视线穿过了房间，望向了远处山间在日光下涌动着的人影，“我也不相信道德伦理这些无用的空话，我绝非什么好人，Andrew，我只是在教你怎么装成一个正常人。”

“规则是给弱者制定的，若拥有足够的力量，你完全可以藐视凡人的规则。资本是力量，权力也是力量，我那位‘可敬’的老父亲坐拥着市值2000亿的商业帝国，自然也拥有着常人无法触及的特权。”

Harry“啧”了一声，挂起了一个嘲讽的笑容。

“而你的超能力也是力量。这很不错，只是单凭你一个人，你敢说自己有能力对抗全世界吗？”

他没给Andrew插话的机会，很快又将自己未尽的论调接了下去。

“这就是伪装的重要性。融入人群之中，伺机而动，寻找一击制敌的时刻，而非盲目地在初期就展现出自己的底牌。你说那个大坑已经被军方封锁，是吧？那如果今天真的死了人，你有自信警方不会对此展开深入的调查吗？”

Harry从沙发上站起了身，走到了Andrew的身前，俯身揉了揉对方的脑袋。

“Andrew，你能成就一番大事，我看得出来。”

半晌，男孩握住了他垂下的手，声音不大，却包含着懵懂的感激与释然，“谢谢。”

Harry就着这个姿势将他拉起，露出了一个真心的微笑，“我见不得一个跟我长着同一张脸的人这么失态。”

他与Andrew对视了几秒，像是又想起了什么，开口发出了一个带着诚意的邀请：“对了，你想跟我一起出门逛逛吗？”

男孩有些惊讶，眼睛在顶灯的映照下亮起了明媚的光彩，脸上没来得及收回的笑容随着这个提议再次扩散开来。

“好啊。”


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我飘了
> 
> 我日更了
> 
> 也许明天还能见到我

有什么东西在不知不觉间好似被改变了。

在Andrew还没有来得及注意到的时候，Harry就悄声无息地融入进了他的生命里。

这很奇妙。

飞行——对于人类来说曾是多么遥远的两个字眼啊，但到了如今，一切都有了全新的突破与发展。当他双脚脱离地面，在广阔无垠的云层和天际间翱翔穿梭的时候，所有的烦恼都像是被抛在了一旁。

他感到自由，与纯粹的快乐。

可当那天晚上，Matt说出了“这是我一生中最美好的一天”的这番感慨时，Andrew下意识地想要附和，却又迟疑地顿住了。

在那个时刻，他莫名地想起了Harry。

他清晰地记得对方露出的笑容，眼睛在阳光下蓝得是那样的透彻，犹如万里无云的晴空。他甚至能回忆起Harry手心里传来的热度，与揉着他脑袋时轻微的触感。那很温暖。

他们明明只有过三次会面。

躺在黑暗中，Andrew瞪着想象中的天花板发起了呆。他问自己，为什么，为什么在自己掌握了飞行的技能后，所渴望的第一件事，竟然是想要告诉他。

无数个为什么在他脑中萦绕徘徊，在与朋友们聊起想去的地方时，在谈起性爱与女孩时，在立于西雅图的高空之上，注视着远处看起来渺小的太空针塔之时……无论他如何努力，试图屏蔽这种感觉，那张与自己极度相似的面容，却深深地扎根在了脑海里。

或许是冥冥之中的某些因缘际会，又或许只是一个偶然的巧合，那是一个混合着寒风与冷意的下午，枯枝和落叶随着气流在他脚边盘旋飞转，发出沙沙的声响。Steve去处理自己的家事了，Matt在收到一条短信后也离开了（Andrew猜测他去试图搭讪那位心爱的姑娘了），只余下Andrew一人，在无所事事地到城里闲逛了一会儿后，再一次坐在了精心挑选的大厦顶端，占据了全城最好的视野，遥望着远方逐渐沉寂的太阳。

他就是在那时见到了Harry。

平心而论，那甚至都不算是一道通常意义上的门，不过是天台上废弃的铁架胡乱着堆放在一起，依稀能看出个门框的模样。

他听见有人用熟悉的声音喊他的名字。一转头，便看见Harry跨过了那堆杂物，站进了属于Andrew的领地里。年轻的Mr. Osborn还穿着他惯常的套装，看上去与周围破落的场景格格不入。

世界仿佛就在那时亮起了光。

Andrew翻身从围栏上跳了下来，三两步走到了对方身前站定。无尽的话语在他脑海里涌现又消逝，最终却只汇聚成了一句“Harry”。

Harry拍了拍他的肩，侧头打量了一番现今所处的环境，只有巴掌大小的太空针塔坐落在下方隔了几个街区的位置，沐浴在夕阳的光影之中。

“你在这么高的地方做什么？”他挑起了眉，身处西雅图的这个事实并没有使他感到惊讶，他更为好奇的是男孩出现在这里的原因。

Andrew耸了耸肩：“看风景。”他在Harry面前腾空而起，又落回了建筑物几尺宽的围栏上，“我是飞过来的。”语气里还透露出一点儿小小的骄傲。

“这……很酷。”Harry仰起头看向他，眼神里有着更为让他得意的震惊。

他向对方伸出了手，“你想坐上来吗？”

一只手握住了他。

“好啊。”

Harry坐在水泥砌成的围栏上，脚下是几百米高的虚空。身处这么一个按常理来说极度危险的位置，他却没有表现出半点的恐慌。

“你不害怕吗？”Andrew问他。

“第一，我不恐高，”Harry屈起了一条腿，将自己的脑袋搭了上去，“第二，你能接住我的，我相信你。”

他注视着对方脸上逐渐柔软起来的目光，忽地又冒出了一句，“你看上去比之前要快乐了。”

Andrew像是怔住了，短暂地思考了一会儿，“是的。”他最终这么说，“我喜欢我的能力，也热爱如今和朋友们在一起的时光。这种感觉很好。”

“和你在一起也很好。”他露出了一个微笑，停顿了半晌，才再次开口，“那你呢，Harry，你去了这么多个不同的地方……可你看起来也没有很快乐。”

“我的确不，”Harry说，视线飘向了海面上波光粼粼的水色，海水在落日的余晖之下泛起了一层金红色的光彩，“做个有钱人也没那么的快乐。你明白那种……所有接近你的人都是为了你的钱的那种感觉吗，这很糟糕。”

“我不在意你的钱。”Andrew飞快地说。

“我知道。”账户余额比他多了无数个零的小少爷扭头转向了他，神色里带着一点儿前所未有的柔光。

“我不知道我们到底算不算朋友，”男孩又接着说道，声音里有着些不明显的紧张，“但我喜欢和你在一起。你和我认识的其他人都不同。”

这种感觉……很新奇，对方的话语里甚至还流露出几分可爱的天真，Harry才意识到自己竟在这么短的时间里就取得了Andrew的信任。“你不怕我利用你吗？”

“你的命还在我手里呢。”Andrew眨了眨眼。

两人都笑了起来。

他们并肩沉默了一会儿，飘在空中的摄像机落回了Andrew的手里，他举起手中的机器对准了Harry，不大的取景框被对方的侧脸所占据，在背光处呈现出一条优美的弧线。他像是忽然又想起了什么。

“Harry。”

“嗯？”

“做爱是什么样的感觉啊？”

Harry像是呛住了，在咳嗽了好一会儿之后才勉强缓解过来，“操，你为什么问这个？”

“我的朋友们都有经验，你看上去也像是有经验，”Andrew直白地说，“而我没有。”

“我也没什么好的答案，不过都是金钱。”Harry停顿了良久，再开口时声音低沉了不少，还混杂进了些许怅然，“也许是空虚吧。”

“因为心灵上的空虚才会去追求身体上的满足，可身体上的满足无法填满内心的空洞。这种感觉就像，呃……一个越滚越大的雪球，不过增加的是更为沉重的孤独。”

男孩将右手搭在了他的肩上，在带着寒意的稀薄夜色中，对方比自己略高的体温透过了几层布料，于皮肤上留下烧灼的痕迹。

“我绝不是一个值得参考的优秀模范，”他扯了扯嘴角，“还是问你的朋友们去吧。”

Harry决心将话题带离这个诡异的区域，“说说你吧，你对未来有什么计划吗？”

“我不知道，”Andrew挪过来了一点，在身旁人没有表现出拒绝的倾向后，得寸进尺地将头靠在了对方的肩上，“我爸不会允许我去上大学的。”

他长嘘了一口气，半瞌上了自己的眼睛。“我想去西藏，”他说，“也许寒假的时候可以试试。”

Harry在听见“寒假”二字的时候轻微地皱起了眉。“我也没上过大学，”他轻声道，“我gap了一年，对未来也没什么头绪。不过我对继承那个充满了Osborn气息的公司倒是半点兴趣都没有。”

“我对我爸也没什么多余的期待了，”Andrew的目光扫向了下方正亮起灯光的太空针塔，旧日里的温馨回忆早在残酷现实的重击下变得支离破碎，“我只希望妈妈的病能够好转。”

“对了，”说到母亲，他又想起了寒假来临前的另一件大事，“Steve邀请我在期末的才艺汇演上和他一起表演魔术，用超能力的那种。我答应他了。”

“那不错啊，”Harry的声音从另一侧传来，“也许下次我能给你一套衣服。”他将自己的手环在了Andrew的肩头，就着这个姿势安静了一会儿。

“西藏听上去很冷。”

“我知道，”男孩说，语气里有着不确定和更多的憧憬，“我只是觉得……那里很神圣，有传闻说那里的喇嘛们可以做到悬空漂浮。这只是我的一点想法，但我是真的希望在西藏能寻找到内心的平静……听起来那里像是我的归宿。”

Andrew言语间掩藏的情绪触动了他，Harry拍了拍对方，缓声道，“带上我吧。”

深色的太阳沉落于海面，细碎的星光点缀了天幕，在这个深秋的夜晚里，两个半大的少年人，彼此的小指勾在一起，许下了一个美好的、包含着期冀与向往的约定。


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日更打卡（嘀——
> 
> 故事终于快到一半了xxx

无数的声响混杂在一起，房间里的寂静与屋外喧闹和欢笑形成了鲜明的对比。

Andrew靠在宽大的床沿上，拽住床单的手止不住地颤抖。

之前的那声脱口而出的“Get out, leave me alone”，像是还回荡在这间面积不小的卧室里。

他又搞砸了一切。

就算他拥有了无与伦比的力量，他还是那个弱小且平庸的Andrew。

呼吸间充斥的酒精气味使他本能地感到窒息，Andrew勉力地用手支撑着自己站了起来，头重脚轻的不协调感混合着经历了刚才之后的虚脱感支配了他，在拉开盥洗室的门后，忍不住一个踉跄栽倒在地。

恍惚间，Andrew听见有人一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字。他放任自己沉溺在了这个熟悉的怀抱里。

等他再度醒来的时候，他发现到自己正躺在一张从未见过的大床上。他眨了眨眼，试图回忆起之前究竟发生了什么。Andrew坐起身来，盖着的被子随着他的动作缓缓滑落，他注意到了房间里另一个人的存在。

身着深色衬衫的Harry正坐在不远处的沙发上，举着一个透明的屏幕，似乎是在看什么资料，在察觉到他醒了之后，快速放下手里的东西走了过来。

“Harry.”他拽住了对方的衣角，声音里还带着一点儿茫然。

他意识到自己全身上下都被清理过了，换上了舒适的睡衣，嘴里甚至还残留着一点儿清新的薄荷味。

可他闻到了一丝不协调的味道。酒精的味道。

之前的回忆犹如潮水般涌入了他的脑海，他的动作僵住了，呼吸也顿在了半途。随着一阵突兀的脆响，摆在桌上的盛酒器毫无预兆地炸裂开来。屋子里的灯光在这一刻暗淡了下来，房间里的物件们——小到钢笔酒杯，大到落地灯沙发——由着不明力量的驱使腾空而起，在空中颤动着，发出碰撞的嘈杂声，只余屋外五光十色的灯火透过窗栏，映照在唯一还停留于地面的床铺间。

一切的感觉仿佛都离他而去。

“Andrew, Andrew，”那是Harry的声音，像是从某个遥远的地方传来，隔着一层朦胧的薄纱，“Look at me, Andrew，”他似乎在被轻微的摇晃，“Andrew, Andy, Andy, look at me.”有什么东西托住了他的脸颊，带着令人舒适的暖意。

“Andy.”

他闭上眼又睁开。

模糊的屏障消逝了。

他看见Harry近在咫尺的脸，眼底还透着一点儿淡淡的青黑，对方的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，眼里有着不似作假的关心，盛满了他的倒影。他的味道闻起来比那个女生还要好上不少，Andrew迷迷糊糊地想。不知道是从哪个角落里窜出的念头给了他勇气，他像是被蛊惑了一般，下意识地向前倾身，两人间的最后一点儿距离终是被消减，他吻住了Harry。

而Harry没有拒绝。

在重物落地的巨响声中，对方回应了他，那一刻，仿佛有无数的烟花在他眼前盛放。拥有着丰富经验的Mr. Osborn轻车熟路地用舌头打开了他的唇齿，扳过他的身子，反客为主地占据了主动权。在Andrew觉得自己快要喘不上气来的时候，Harry才终于放过了他。床头的一盏壁灯在此时应景地亮起，那双与自己相似的蓝眼睛在昏黄的灯光下呈现出一种纯粹且深邃的色彩，眼尾还带着一点儿暧昧的薄红。

在派对上毫无反应的Andrew靠着这个眼神猝不及防地硬了。

Shit. 他确信自己的脸一定涨得通红。

“你想要继续吗？”他听见Harry低哑的声音。

Andrew点了点头。

这注定是一个很特别的夜晚。Andrew身体力行地实现了一番全方位的探索，终于有资格在“做爱到底是什么样的感觉”这个问题下填上自己的答案。在一切平息之际，两人并肩躺在床上，Andrew正忙着用能力把还完好的物品摆放回原处，Harry的手搭在他身上，带有着些许潮湿的痕迹。除了一些轻微的“哐当”声外，房间里一时只剩下彼此交融的呼吸。

“Harry.”在响动声归于寂静后，Harry听见男孩叫他的名字。

“嗯？”

“做爱原来是这样的感觉啊。”

“闭嘴，小处男。”

Harry给他砸过来一个枕头。Andrew抬起手接住了，却像是牵动了什么部位，发出了一道短促的吸气声。

“Harry，我腰疼。”他说，语气里还带着一点儿可怜巴巴。

“我腰也疼，”Harry没好气地说，“并且恭喜你，明天早上起来你的腰还会更疼。”

Andrew把枕头丢回给他，“对了，我们在哪？”

“纽约。”Harry抱住了枕头，随手扔到了一旁。

“你回家了。”男孩侧过头来看他，语调里有着一丝担忧。

Harry叹了口气，指着远处窗外的一栋高楼，“OSCORP”几个字母在深夜中也依旧散发着明亮的白光，“出了点事。”

“不说我了，你又是怎么了？”他生硬地转移了话题，“顺带一提，你穿西装很不错。”

“我合理地怀疑你是在自恋，”Andrew撇了撇嘴，转头又想到他们才刚上完床，现在说这个好像不太合适。他顿了顿，再开口时声音忽然低落了下来，“我喝了酒……搞砸了一些事。对不起吓到你了。”

“Andy，”他听见对方叫着他的昵称，Harry翻过身来朝向他，看着他的眼睛一字一顿地说，“It’s OK. 我也经历过这个。”

Andrew靠过来抱住了他。

男孩的发丝蹭过了他脖颈上崭新的伤疤，Harry条件反射般地抖了一下。

Andrew像是被吓到了，在不住地道歉后，又小心翼翼地问他是怎么回事。

可Harry罕见地沉默了。他几次想要开口，却终究迟疑地闭上了嘴。

Andrew看出了对方的犹豫，努力将自己的疑问压在了心底。他注意到那块泛着青绿的伤疤已经有一会儿了，但他愿意装作一无所知。每个人都有想要掩藏的秘密，他理解这一点。

就算他是Harry。

“好吧，那Gwen Stacy又是谁？”Andrew问，“我醒来的时候你在看她的资料。”

Harry这次倒是笑了起来，露出了一点儿怀念的神色，“有点……复杂。她是Oscorp的优秀员工，大概还是我发小已经分手了的女朋友。”

“……你看上去很在意这位发小。”Andrew说。

“可能吧，”Harry放空了自己的眼神，语调间透着一丝回忆的色彩，“他叫Peter Parker，我们认识了很久了，是我在被我爸送去寄宿学校之前最好的朋友。”

他停顿了几秒，做了个深呼吸，“但我没想到我还会再次见到他。”

“有个朋友的感觉还是很好的。”Andrew想起了自己的朋友们，虽然Steve今晚的做为使他倍感心塞，但不可否认的是，跟他们在一起的日子里，他体会到了由衷的快乐。

Harry搂在他腰上的手却蓦地收紧了。过了半晌，Andrew才听见他干涩的声音。

“不，Andy，我不好。”他的语气里包含着浓厚的尖刻，“你不是想知道我回来的原因吗？老头子去世了。我真的继承了他的便宜公司。”

Andrew愣住了，还没来得及对此做出反应，对方的下一句话便打断了他还未出口的安慰。

“还有这个，”Harry示意了一下自己的脖颈，“是遗传病，逆转录细胞增生症，也是我爸的死因。”

他的声音低了下来，明明只是简单的几个单词，却让Andrew感受到了心悸。

“Andy，我也快死了。”


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章么得Harry，但他存在感很强
> 
> 凄凄惨惨的Andrew我脑补得很爽xxxx
> 
> 有剧情魔改，但本质上没大差（bushi

Andrew最近过得不太好。

就算Harry向他保证过了会想尽一切办法活下来的，他还是无法控制自己不去担忧对方。

那可是Harry啊，那个明亮的，仿佛全身都在发着光的Harry，居然就快要和死亡画上等号。

这是其一。

其二，他母亲的病情加重了，他们迫切地需要更多的钱。这本就是危急的时期，可他那位酗酒的老父亲，此刻正举着他那台宝贝的摄像机冲他怒吼，“你妈妈都快死了，你居然还偷偷藏了钱用来买摄像机？”

他感到愤怒，也同样觉得荒谬。在自己努力攒钱的时间里，您除了买回家更多的酒，又做些什么呢？

父亲训斥着他的自私，谩骂他不过是同伴眼中的笑柄，在说到自己的钱除了供他上学就是给他母亲买药的时候，Andrew终于压抑不住自己翻涌的情绪，忍不住张口反击。

“我上的是公立学校，Richard，我上学他妈的根本不需要花一分钱，你这个白痴！”

尖锐的语句冲出口腔，他说得太急太快了，当最后一个单词停滞在房间里，其中所包含的火药味牵动了彼此的神经。

被掀翻的桌子大概还算是在意料之中，可接下来的拳头和物理上的交锋却让他本能地感到畏缩。那是他的父亲，就算是一个不怎么称职的父亲，经年累月的压迫与恐惧依旧使他丧失了反抗的先机。他的脸在灼烧，喉咙在抽搐，曾是消防员的Mr. Detmer掐住了他的脖子将他摁在了墙上，令人作呕的酒气弥漫在两人之间，Andrew看见了对方眼神中的盛怒与疯狂。

他闭了闭眼，努力地忽略缺氧所导致的头疼与窒息感。这不再是那个爱你的父亲了，他对自己说，这只是一个男人，一个比自己弱小得多的蝼蚁。你能做到的。

下一刻，身前这个硕大的障碍物像是被无形的力道拽了起来，掐住他脖子的手不受控制地松开了，伴随着一声沉闷的巨响，那位曾经被他称作父亲的男人跌落在对面的墙角，双眼紧闭，发出了几声无意识的呻吟。

Andrew剧烈地咳嗽着，捂住自己的脖子瘫倒在地，挣扎着摸向掉落在一旁的手机。

好冷。是刺骨的寒风与云层中冰冷的水汽，也是心灵上的浓厚的孤独与死寂。之前残留的泪水在他脸上刻下了蜿蜒的痕迹，他的父亲抛弃了他，他的朋友们抛弃了他，他的生活抛弃了他。

他不断地加速，再加速，朝着东方飞驰而去。仅剩的一个念头充斥着他的脑海，使他忽略了身体上的感觉与周围的环境，Andrew只穿着一件单衣，可寒冷却逐渐转化为热意。

他要去纽约，他要找到Harry。

他仅剩的希望，唯一的希望。

Andrew不知道究竟过去了多久，他甚至有一段失去了意识的时间，等他挣扎着清醒过来的时候，发现自己还保持在原本的航线上，从目前的位置依稀能看见下方的远处的自由女神像。

他到了。

他驱使着自己往曼哈顿的方向飞去，用视线在高楼林立的建筑群间搜寻着那日Harry所指给他看的Oscorp大楼。他有一种莫名的自信，也可能是孤注一掷的执着，他一定能在那里找到Harry。

这本应该是容易的。那栋大厦拥有着周边建筑无法比拟的高度，顶部的避雷针直指天际，与螺旋型的尖端交相辉映，外墙上的“OSCORP”这几个字母更是足以吸引目光。Andrew不断地在脑中回忆那个画面，他见到了几座有些眼熟的建筑，这增加了他的信心，直到——

他绕着曼哈顿飞了三圈。

Andrew好不容易经过对比确定了一个大致的位置，但在他眼前所呈现的不过是一栋中等高度的办公楼，外墙上三角形的金属架构与反着光的玻璃墙面刺激着他的眼睛*（注1）。

没有什么高耸入云的大厦，没有Oscorp，他来到了纽约，可这里却没有留下任何能够证明Harry存在的迹象。

为什么？

怎么会这样？

那些会面，那些交谈，与那些无法忘怀的肌肤相亲，他还能清晰地回想起对方指尖的触感，和在说到自己的病情时语气里的颤抖与背后所包含的脆弱。

他停留在这座建筑的上方，之前不愿意去深想的种种细节争先恐后地从他记忆中的角落里蹦出，他终于意识到了，为什么他从来没有查到过丝毫关于Norman Osborn的消息。

更为奇异的事件还是发生了。

Andrew缓缓地降落在大厦顶端，将自己缩进天台的角落，把脸埋在了屈起的腿间。身上的疼痛在这一瞬间好似被放大了数倍，呼吸仿佛在燃烧，委屈、不甘、受伤、和厚重的孤独感混合着涌上了心头，眼泪不争气地落了下来。一开始还是轻声的呜咽，却随着时间的流逝逐渐转化为放肆的哭嚎。

命运终是揭开了这个残酷的现实。

他生活在一个没有Harry Osborn的世界里。

回程的感觉与去时全然不同，他在风暴间穿梭，电流声在他的指尖滋滋作响，却没有任意电光能够接近他。他失去了一切，自然也不惧怕这点风险，他笔直地冲着一道白光飞去，光亮与巨响在他四周炸裂，Andrew眨了眨眼，凝视着自己完好无损的双手，感到了几分了无生趣。

他拥有了绝对的力量，却没有体会到半分的欣喜。

他猜测自己可能是是发烧了，喉咙处也绝对是感染了，每一次的呼吸和吞咽都越发艰难，伴随着常人难以忍受的剧痛，窒息感追上了他，可他的一部分内在却意外地享受着这种痛楚。

一定是有什么东西坏掉了。他居然觉得很好。

Andrew打了个响指，一道闪电在他身后落下。在这个昏沉的天幕下，他便是此间独一无二的帝王。

Steve找到他的时候他正操控雷电演奏着一首《命运交响曲》，他对音乐没什么研究，唯一能记住的只有前四个小节*（注2），他不断地重复着这段曲调，白色的电光流动在漆黑的云层间，与他身上青紫的瘀伤与惨白的脸色融合在一起，看上去竟有些许的和谐之感。

他甚至渴望着永远地停留在此，随心所欲地操纵着视线所及的全部，抛却尘世间无用的情感。

是他抛弃了一切，而非一切抛弃了他。

“嘿——”他听见了另一人的声音，过了好一会儿才意识到那是Steve，“Andrew，你在这上面做什么？”

那个声音央求着他下去，可他只感到无聊和厌烦。

离开，快离开，别打扰我，完美的乐章里不需要噪音的参与。

他不顾喉咙处传来的痛感怒吼着让Steve远离这里，却换回了更为聒噪的喧闹。

对方宣称自己是Andrew最好的朋友，甚至还在察觉到那些斑驳的伤痕后，用愤慨的语气提起了Andrew的父亲，大声地指责就算是父母也没有权利做出这样的举动。

他怎么敢？

我们不是朋友，从来不是，你们理解不了我的孤独。

“I don’t have any friends,”Andrew眨着眼睛压抑住眼眶里的湿意，他确信自己的声音里带着明显的哭腔，“Leave me alone!”

STOP TALKING TO ME. GET AWAY FROM ME NOW. 

PLEASE.

我不想再看见你。

一声巨响划破了天际。

Andrew对于后来的事情并没有留下太多的记忆，他不记得自己是怎么接住Steve，颤抖地拨下911，又随着一路的汽笛声来到的医院。

所有的感官都像是消失了。

迷茫间，他感觉有人摇晃着自己，他回过神来，意识到自己正坐在医院的长椅上，而眼前是Matt放大的脸，对方的眼睛里布满了血丝，整张脸愤怒地扭曲着。

他听见自己堂兄尖锐的质问。

“你到底做了什么，Andrew，”至少Matt还知道要压低自己的嗓音，“你跟他在荒郊野地里搞什么，你知道医生说他可能永远都醒不过来了吗？”

“Matt，走开。”他轻声说，几乎带着气音。

“Andrew，看着我，关掉你那个该死的摄像机，我们好好谈一谈。”

“走开，我不想说话。”

“Andrew，他会一直睡下去，永远地躺在冰冷的病床上，你知道吗，在我们三十岁，五十岁，八十岁的时候，他却始终躺在那里，这和死了又有什么区别？Andrew，看着我——”

“是你没有接我的电话！”Andrew喊了出来，声音里带着前所未有的沙哑，“我很抱歉，我确实很抱歉，我知道是我搞砸了一切好吗！”

他猛地站了起来，死死地盯着Matt，喉咙里腥甜的味道涌上了口腔，“这就是你想听的吗，我他妈不知道是怎么回事！是你先放弃的我！”

“你甚至没有想要假装关心一下这些都是什么吗？”他嘲讽地问，示意了一下自己裸露在外的淤痕与青肿，忍不住又咳嗽了起来。他快速地举起胳膊挡住了嘴，在放下手臂之后，臂弯处的布料沾染上了刺目的鲜红。

对面的男孩僵住了。

“家庭暴力。”Andrew平淡地说，语调里带着十足的冷静与漠然。

“现在，Matt，能请你高抬贵手，让我一个人呆上一会儿吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1: 这里指的其实是Hearst Tower，网上有推测说Oscorp是以这栋楼的地理位置为原型的，位于第8大道和57街的交叉处
> 
> *注2: 就是那段著名的da-da-da-DUM, da-da-da-DUM


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续魔改原作
> 
> 都交换（）了，四舍五入离结婚不远了（bushi

【6】

命运好似跟他开了一个天大的玩笑。

在驱使着他于低温下经历了数个小时的飞行，遭受了身体心灵的双重折磨，甚至还几乎赔上了一整条人命之后，却又给他尝到了一点小小的甜头。

接下来发生了什么呢？

不过是拖着疲惫且腐朽的身躯正准备跨过走廊里的一道玻璃门，他再次不费吹灰之力就到达了两个宇宙间的交界。

另一个纽约。

在他完全丧失希望的时候又燃起了一缕火光。

是如此的荒谬。

Andrew僵在了门口。

之前纠结的一切仿佛在此刻都失去了意义，可他还未来得及思考清楚究竟是该向前踏入还是扭头就走，门内传来的吵闹与玻璃的碎裂声就使得他的身体凭着本能做出了反应。

那是Harry的声音，那句“I do not have time”里所包含的绝望和破碎，让他不由自主地为之心颤。

他冲了进去。

在隔着桌子，摆件，花瓶，沙发的十几米间的距离里，Andrew看见窗边的Harry正弯下了腰，捂住了自己的脸，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，而在他的身侧，站着一个穿着红蓝网格紧身衣，带着可笑面具的怪人。

Andrew花了一秒的时间来试图弄清楚目前的状况，主观性的偏好刹那间压倒了理智，下一刻，那位怪异的紧身衣阁下突兀地飘了起来，被看不见的力量甩在墙上，发出了沉重的撞击声。

房间那端的紧张气氛像是被这猛然间的变故所打断，两道视线笔直地望了过来。墙上的那位蛛网头先生发出了一声奇怪的吸气声，却在他动了动手指之后被迫暂时地闭上了嘴巴。Andrew扶住身前的椅子喘了口气，朝着Harry露出了一个虚弱的笑容。

“Hi，Harry.”

“天啊，”Harry像是忘却了房间里另一个人的存在，快步朝着他的方向走了过来，但又像是意识到了什么，停在了桌子的另一边，“你需要急救箱，也许还需要去洗个澡，操，我不确定你的伤能不能碰水，但你绝对需要去睡一觉——”

“Harry，”Andrew制止了他未尽的话语，“过来。”

“……我喝了酒。”

“Please.”他的声音里带着哀求。

Harry挪了过来，小心翼翼地搂住了他。

他放任自己陷在了这个想念了许久的怀抱里，在对方气息的包围下，Andrew才意识到自己是多么需要这个。

“你又是怎么回事？”他闷声问道，努力地压抑着眼里的湿意。

“Andy，你还撑得住吗？”Harry反问他，在得到肯定的答复后，才像是下定了什么决心似的，“帮我个忙，Andy，我需要他的血。”

“他的血有治愈我的可能。”

就算身负重伤，给一个毫无反手之力的怪人放血对他来说并非难事，更别提说是为了Harry。暗红色的液体由着注射器进入了早就准备好的容器里，Harry指挥着他将失去用处了的“捐赠”对象丢出窗外（“反正他没那么容易死的，”Harry如是说），又探出头去跟那位扒在窗户底下所谓的蜘蛛侠谈了几句Andrew并没有太听清的人生，只依稀听见了Peter的名字。

Peter Parker和这个蜘蛛侠有什么联系吗？Andrew正漫无目的地思考着，就看见Harry“啪”地一声合上了窗户，靠过来搀着他向隔壁的浴室走去。

“你们说了些什么？”他轻声问。

“嘘，你现在不适合说话。”Harry严厉地说，Andrew注意到了他侧脸上还凝结着血块的伤口。

“他不信任我，我也不信任他，这没什么好说的，”他接着说道，“但他信任Peter，我也信任Peter。所以我跟他说我没有蠢到想直接把他的血注射进身体里——我还没有那么快的想要去见上帝，谢谢。我会把它交给Peter，他在这方面是个天才。”

“Oscorp？”Andrew意识到了这里面的一个漏洞。

Harry嘲讽地“啧”了一声。“Nope. 有个bitch正暗中策划着想把我搞下台呢，公司里的大部分人都等着看我的笑话。就算我身为CEO，这并不代表我掌握了足够的资源和权力，操，我从来都不想管这种破事。”

在用湿毛巾擦过身子，换上干净的衣物，细致地处理过伤口后，Andrew坐在卧室的床角，注视着俯身给他倒水的Harry，忽然又开了口。

“我去过纽约了。”

对方倒水的手顿住了。

“你果然知道，”他用气声说，质问和委屈混杂在一起，“可你从来没有想过要告诉我。”

“Andy，”Harry在他身边坐了下来，递给他一杯温水，示意他把阿司匹林给吃了，“对不起，我没想到——”

“没想到什么，”Andrew打断了他，“没想到我真的会发现吗？”

“我不知道，Andy，我也没有一个确定的结论，全都只是猜测。”Harry叹了口气，语调却逐渐激动起来，“我该说什么，说我真的不知道怎么开口吗，我暗示过了，Andy，你没发现我这里已经是2014年的夏天了吗？我不知道这种连接究竟是怎么运作的，是意外还是注定，但我不是瞎子，Andy，我看得出来你在意我，而我也是，我当然想让你留下来！可我不能这么自私，你在那边有着家人和朋友，你还会有着很多年的人生。”

“But I AM DYING，Andrew，你想让我怎么样，难道还要我微笑着邀请你来参加我的葬礼吗？”

他抬起一只手捂住了自己的眼睛，但Andrew还是透过指尖的缝隙瞥见了对方发红的眼眶。

堵在他心里的郁结随着这个眼神毫无预兆地消散了，他拽着Harry向后倒去，交握的手指纠缠在一起。

半晌，他才开了口，近日来的情感终是找到了宣泄的途径，却因为喉咙处的撕扯，尾音像是要消散在空气里。

“Harry，我妈妈的病情加重了，我好害怕。”

“Steve被我误伤了，现在躺在医院了可能永远醒不过来了，我很后悔，也很想念他。”

“Matt和我为此闹掰了，我不再拥有朋友了。”

他的声音里带上了鼻音。

“Harry，我需要你，可你现在也……这让觉得我很糟糕，真的很糟，你知道吗，我明明有着绝对的力量，却没能帮上什么忙，我生活里曾经体会过的所有的美好的事现在都像是在离我而去，但我却对此无能为力，这很痛苦。”

之前好不容易止住的眼泪随着他的话语又开始不争气地往下掉。

“我怎么能证明你不是假的呢……我还得回去，Harry，我妈妈还需要我，我不能放弃她。”

“可我怕我再也见不到你了。”

Harry撑着身子转向他，在定定地看了他一会儿后，又俯下身轻吻他的额头。

“我想到了一个办法。”

Harry把Andrew塞进了被子里，短暂地离开了一会儿，回来的时候手里拿着一张薄薄的小卡片。

他将卡片放在男孩伸出来的手心里，郑重道，“这可能算不上什么很好的方式，Andy，但它的确能证明我的存在。”

Andrew眨了眨眼，捏住了手心里的物件，他意识到了这是什么。

这是一张ID。

有着黑白的大头照，下方是印刷体的姓名与对方随性的签名，蓝色的“New York State”、黑色的“Osborn，HARRY”、与底纹上彩色的纽约州州印灼烧着他的眼睛。

“Harry，”Andrew抽了抽鼻子，“谢谢。”

一张卡片从床头的钱包里跳出来，飞快地落到了Harry手中。

“话说你居然还会穿衬衫之外的衣服，”他的声音里带着困意，“给我再讲讲你的发现吧，从亲子鉴定开始，我知道你绝对隐瞒了什么。”

在衣着方面被打上了刻板印象的Mr. Osborn注视着手上的ID，目光又落回了床铺间的男孩身上，露出了一个柔和的笑容。

他轻声开了口。

“最初的报告单显示我们的DNA完全相同……这让我感到疑惑，除非是我爸在什么地方藏了个我的双生兄弟——相信我他真能干得出来——于是我找了一个私家侦探去调查你。”

“但从他传回来的资料中，西雅图周边并没有一个叫Andrew Detmer的高中生，唯一一户姓Detmer的人家住着一位独居的老太太，且并无子女。”

“后来我又见到了你，虽然我没说什么，但在你走后，我拿着你用过的杯子去测了指纹，可他们告诉我杯子上只有我一个人留下的痕迹。我几乎都要怀疑你是我的什么奇怪的克隆人之类的了，但你看上去不像说谎，你看起来是那样的鲜活。”

“说来也是有趣，事情的转机出现在一本漫画上，是我在旧书店无意间看见的，你大概比我了解这个，但我不确定你那边有没有这本，叫做《无限地球危机》。剧情和我们的处境其实并没有多大的关系，whatever，它给我打开了一个新的思路，既然超能力都确实存在，那多元宇宙为什么不行？”

“虽然你有着不同的名字，可你是我的二重身。我开始意识到你房间里的电子闹钟上标着的2012年可能不仅仅是因为它坏掉了，而在下一次的会面中你也证实了这一点，你提到了‘寒假’，但我明明在几个月前就度过了冬天……”

Andrew一开始还努力地睁着眼，试图跟上另一方的思路，困倦和疲劳却在不知不觉间接管了他的身体。朦胧中，Harry的声音像是逐渐飘荡着远去，他无意识地攥紧了手里的ID，感受到了满心的安定。在经历过剧烈的情绪波动，承受了疾病与伤痛后，对方的气息环绕着周身，他终于陷入了沉眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter实惨，在被迫看秀恩爱（bushi），他的脑袋里一定有很多的小问号
> 
> 今天的小Osborn先生也在毫不犹豫的黑他爹呢2333


	8. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一更完结
> 
> 冲啊——

明明还没有分开多久，他就已经开始思念Harry了。

Andrew趴在房间的桌子上，那张ID正随着他的指尖于视线正前方的位置凌空旋转着。

再次回到独身一人的感觉……不算很好，但他也没那么在意了。

他还有有母亲和Harry。

也只有他们了。

“Andrew！”一声叫喊打断了他的思绪，随即是重物落地的声音，“你在学校都干了些什么？”

卡片在瞬间落回手心，Andrew转过身去，由下至上地注视着刚从窗户里进来，满面怒容的Matt，平淡地反问，“我有做什么吗？”

“我知道是你干的，”对方的语气里带着咄咄逼人，“是你拔了Wayne的三颗牙，还把它们钉在了他储物柜的门上，Jesus，储物柜上现在还有三个洞呢！你怎么能这么做，Andrew，以我们的能力做这种事情太容易了，可这会带来严重的后果的！”

“哦？什么后果？”Andrew站起身，露出了一个轻蔑的笑容，“你没有证据。所有可能会拍到什么的摄像头 **恰好** 都坏掉了，没有目击者，甚至连那个蠢货都没有看见我。我为什么要担心？不过是一起普通的校园灵异事件。”

他游刃有余地挡住了自己表兄挥来的拳头，“你打不过我的，Matt，收起你的质问和那假惺惺的关心吧，我早就不再需要你了，你知道我在必要的时候会做什么。”

Matt死死地瞪着他，呼吸间混杂着愤怒的粗喘，“想想我们的规则——”

“我很冷静，谢谢，我有足够的智商来分析我该做什么。”Andrew挥了挥手，对方就从来时的窗户那原路弹了出去，在空中打了个转，“慢走不送。我得去给妈妈拿药了，over。”

对方沉默地凝视着他，过了半晌，才摇着头飞走了。

Andrew垂下头，一拳砸在了桌子上。

他讨厌药店，也讨厌药店里的Mr. Morgan。

母亲越来越严重的病情就像个无底洞般，吞噬了他与父亲好不容易积攒的金钱。虽然他明白这只是自己的主观偏见，但他的确很难对这里的药剂师们摆出一个好脸色来。

“这一次的费用是750.83美元。”这个穿着白大褂的中年男子在他告知母亲的名字后，在电脑上敲打了几下，报出了一个对他来说近乎天价的数字。

Andrew攥紧了自己垂在身侧的拳头，声音干涩，“我之前付过的……没有结余吗？”

“Kid，那只是一次的价格，”那人这么回复，带着一点儿无奈和虚假的关切，“之前我跟你爸爸说过了，现在我再跟你说一次——要是你没有足够的钱，你可以先把整数付了，剩下的部分明天再给我就好。”

Andrew深吸了一口气。在上次的分离前Harry偷偷在他（几乎只是用来装饰）的钱包里塞进了不少现金，虽说他从没想过向对方要钱，但自己的确对此心存感激。然而，这笔解决了燃眉之急的资金仅在母亲的一次发作之后就消失殆尽，他还需要更多的钱，更多的钞票。

Andrew咬住了自己的下唇。

“我会回来的。”他最后说。

冷静。

Shit，他哪有足够的冷静。

母亲痛苦的呻吟透过薄薄的几层墙壁清晰地传进了他的耳朵里，而那个混蛋父亲正发动了停在家门前的汽车，决定逃避此间的绝望。

操。

他下定了决心。

床底下那个装着积存多年的消防员套装的袋子早已落满了一层厚厚的灰，Andrew在把它弄出来的过程中不由自主地打了好几个喷嚏。他揉了揉自己发红的鼻尖，注视着摊开在床上的制服，父亲曾穿着这套衣服的场景再一次浮现在了他的脑中。那个会笑着抱起自己，亲吻自己脸颊的父亲，就算有着烟尘的味道，自己也会毫不犹豫地扑进他的怀抱里。

可这又有什么用呢？

他闭了闭眼，甩开这些不切实际的追忆，开始将自己套进这身宽大的制服里。Harry的ID被他小心地安放在了内侧的口袋中，在拉好拉链之后，这张硬质的小卡片正抵着他的心口。

He isn’t alone.

解决在周围一带徘徊的几个地痞流氓并不是什么太难的事，他足够小心，也足够的干脆利落，只需动动手指，钞票就落到了他的手上，而那几个渣滓四散在了一旁，不省人事。

唯一美中不足的部分大概在于，住在这一片的居民手头都不是那么的充裕，Andrew看着手中几张十块二十块的纸币，想到药剂师报出的750刀巨款，决定做出一个更为疯狂的举动。

他把目标锁定在了附近加油站的便利店。

Andrew没研究过这个加油站，时间来不及了，但那个站在收银台的老板看上去像是个软蛋。

他决定试试。

内里骤然亮起的灯光使得Andrew就算带着面罩也忍不住眨了眨眼睛。

景象又变幻了。

他站在一台四周全是镜面的电梯里。

“Andrew？”他听见了一个熟悉的声音。

他揭开了自己的面罩，憋住了眼中瞬间涌起的湿意。

“Harry.”

对方穿着一件黑色的机车夹克，头发也带着点凌乱，眼角的伤口看上去倒是比之前更严重了些，覆着一层暗沉的血痂。

“这又是哪？”Andrew问。

“Oscorp.”Harry扯了扯嘴角。

Andrew听出了对方话语中的嘲讽。“你在公司就穿成这样吗？”

“我还想问你怎么穿成这样呢，”Harry看向他，像是想要露出一个笑来，语气里却有着与锐利眼神绝不相符的平淡，“anyway，我之前不是提过有个混蛋想把我赶下台吗，well，他做到了。”

Andrew的心在瞬间揪了起来。

“我正在复仇的路上呢。”Harry现在是真的笑了起来，混杂着愉悦与一丝疯狂。

他听见身前这个穿着宽大制服的男孩急切地问他，带着不容忽视的担忧。“你需要帮忙吗？”

“我有帮手了。”他谢绝了这一好意，他能感受到Andrew表情间与言语里所包含的真诚，但他也同样看得出来，对方似乎也在经历着一场危机。他不能……绝不能这么做。

“说真的，你这又是什么打扮？”Harry撇开眼，转移了话题。

他的男孩沉默了一小会儿，终是开了口。

“那个，Harry……你身上有现金吗？”说这话时，他甚至不敢看向Harry，连耳垂都透着一抹红色。

Andrew垂着头等待着对方的回复。被动地接受善意与主动地开口要求……终是有所不同。他意识到自己的小腿又开始不由自主地发起了抖。

伴随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，有什么东西被温柔地塞进了他的手里。

那是一个钱包。

“拿着吧，”他听见Harry说，“不够的话我一会儿上去了再帮你弄一点。”

Andrew捏紧了那个钱包，抬起头来，几颗水滴正顺着眼角滑落。

“对不起，Harry，”他轻声说，伴随着着厚重的鼻音，“到头来……我也是为了你的钱。”

“这是不一样的。”Harry捧住他的脸，吻去了下落的液体，最后的吻停留在了唇上，带着缠眷与令人心醉的暖意。

对方的呼吸喷洒在他的侧脸上，鼻尖蹭过了他的面颊。Harry的声音因为唇齿间的摩挲而显得有些含混，但Andrew听清了其中的每一个单词。

更多的眼泪涌了出来。

**“Andy，你是不一样的。”**

电梯到达所响起的“叮咚”声打断了两人间暧昧的气氛。

所有抛之脑后的情绪在这一瞬回到了现实。

“去吧，Andy，”Harry看着正逐渐打开的电梯门，拍了拍他的脸，“祝你好运。”

Andrew点了点头，又在对方的唇上落下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

在这一刹那，他觉得自己无所不能。

“你也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最初的脑洞就是想看Andrew向Harry要钱hhhh，我终于写到了


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快乐完结

好运。

多么虚无缥缈的一个词啊。

Andrew早该知道，对他来说，生活就像挑战一个地狱模式的副本，又怎会存在着如此光明、如此美好的祝愿呢。

他躺在医院的病床上，意识像是脱离了身体，他能看见下方那个虚弱的、打着绷带、右手还被铐在了床上的自己，也能看见随着警察刚走进门在床边坐下的父亲。

他毫无感觉地注视着父亲趴在了床上，对方低声的呜咽也未能使他的内心泛起一丝波澜，直到——

他听见那人说起了母亲，并且与“死”这个字眼联系在了一起。

她去世了，也许是当他还在加油站的时候，又或许是躺在医院里的某个瞬间。

心里像是骤然空掉了一块儿。

他终究……还是没能来得及。

接下来的走向才开始符合他对父亲的认知。这个颓废的老男人将所有的错误都归咎到了他的身上，竟然还觍着脸指责“就是因为我在外面到处找你才错过了陪伴她的机会”。

心底的悲伤被逐渐充斥全身的愤怒所取代，他挣扎着在病床周围飘荡，在对方说到“你必须向我道歉，你这个自私自利的小贱人，你妈妈的死全部都是你的错，起来啊！给我道歉！”的时候，Andrew终于找回了自己身体的控制权。

他接住了父亲挥向他的手，病房里的窗户在此时猛然炸开，灌进的寒风吹散了内里濒临爆发的情感。

身侧的男人发出了一声惨叫，捂住自己的手腕条件反射地后退了几步。他掀开了被子，感受着从肉体上传来的疼痛，他的肢体仿佛在经历撕扯，可他的内心好似陷入了烧灼。

Andrew抬起来指尖，转向身体悬在空中的父亲，声音里带着冰冷与尖锐。

“Richard Detmer，你没有资格这么说我。”

他随意地站起身，扶住了床头的支架，凝视着上方因缺氧而面色涨得发紫的男人，“她不只是你的妻子，Richard，她也是我妈妈。”

“在我给她盖被子倒水，陪伴在她身旁的时候，你又在哪？”

“哦，你说你在找我？”Andrew歪了歪头，扯出了一个虚伪的假笑，夜风吹起了他的病服，“我去的最远的地方离家还不到一英里。”

“你敢说你自己都做了些什么吗，看着我，我甚至能报出所有你常去的酒吧的名字。而在你沉溺在酒精中的这段时间里，我已经弄到了足够的钱。”

“咳咳……我……可没教过你去抢钱！”他的父亲在空中断断续续地吐出了几个单词。

“我没有！”他向前走了一步，在对方的呻吟声中皱了皱眉，快速地开了口，也渐渐地带上了一点儿激动，“加油站的爆炸是我的错我很抱歉我没想到他会有枪，好吧，也许我的确对妈妈的死负有责任，但同样这与你脱不了干系，你这个混蛋！”

“是你逼我的。”他控制着父亲向窗边走去，在走到尽头时没有停顿，而是直直地跨了出去。他踩在空中，却像是如履平地。

Andrew看着父亲惊恐的脸色，只感到从心底涌出的快意，甚至露出了一个愉悦的神情。

“地狱里见吧，Richard。”

他放下了手。

变故就是在此刻突然发生。

正加速下落的男人被另一个突然飞起的人影接住了。

那是Matt，Andrew认了出来。

又是他。

Andrew感到了厌烦。

他避开了医院下方围观的人群，专注于追踪自己那个还带着女朋友的表兄。

他没那么在意父亲，真的，不过是弱小且无用的蝼蚁。

但是Matt……我们需要好好“谈谈”。

他站在夜色中的太空针塔顶端垂下头来，银色的甲壳虫汽车正随着他手上的动作快速飞起，又从几十米远的高空处倾斜着砸下。不过是简单的热身，Matt完全有能力救出他们两人。

果然，汽车停滞在了就要落到塔尖的那一霎那，Andrew看清了驾驶座上那人的神色，后知后觉地意识到了让汽车停下的并非是Matt——对方的视线越过了他，死死地瞪住了自己身后的某个位置，发出了不可思议的吸气声。

他僵着脖子缓慢地转过身，向现身于此的另一位同伴打了个招呼。

“Hi, Steve.”

Steve穿着一身与自己相似的病服，鼻子下方还残留着一点儿可笑的红色，但这不妨碍他漂浮在比太空针塔还要再高些许的半空中，在充斥着风声、喊叫声、与直升机轰鸣声的夜色里，冲着Andrew大吼，“Andrew！你在干什么”

“你是怎么……”Andrew下意识地咬住了嘴角。

“我听见了你的声音，兄弟，好像还有Matt的，你们需要我，你们也确实需要我——”对方接着向他喊道。

趁着Andrew转身的空隙里，Matt已成功将Casey安全地送回了地面，并再次返回了空中。

“Hey, Andrew, Stop! Please! 这不是你！”

“你为什么要阻止我！”Andrew飞了起来，向着他逼近，“Again and again！我不需要你们来告诉我应该做什么！”

“不！你需要！Andrew，现在还不晚！我们可以三个人一起离开——就像从前那样！”Matt试图和他讲起了道理，还带着点未经世事的天真。

从前？他们又怎么可能回到从前？

“Andrew！你还有我们，我们永远都是你的朋友！”Steve也飞近了一点儿，接住了Matt的话头。

Andrew吸了吸鼻子，“Steve，我很抱歉，我真的很想你。”他的声音里染上了一层回忆的色彩，却在述说完想念之后话锋一转，“但太晚了，已经结束了，I lost EVERYTHING!”

早就不复从前。

他失去了母亲，Harry的ID也遗失在了火焰里。

生活中的所有美好都像是在离他远去。

而Matt——

“而Matt，你，你就从来没把我当做过朋友，”他翻滚着在半空中转了个身子，“你说说看你放弃过我多少次了，为什么却总还想着对我指手画脚？你怎么敢？”

“对不起，”对面的男孩现在看起来倒是言辞诚恳，“我现在来了，我在这儿呢，我很抱歉之前的所作所为，我真的很抱歉，Andrew，但至少我们还能一起迎接未来。我们是一家人啊！”

“NO! WE ARE NOT!”

下方的太空针塔在这一刻齐腰断裂，地面上的汽车、瓦砾、于断掉的钢筋于瞬间冲天而起，奔腾着向Matt袭去，又随着对方的动作砸落在地。Andrew没心思去关注正忙着疏散和保护群众的Steve，在他的眼里，自己的表兄才是那个更加富有竞争力的妨碍者。

超能力者之间的冲突注定充满了暴力，无数的火焰在他们的身侧炸裂，众多的金属在两人的周身飞旋。

Matt看准了一个机会举起了一辆巴士冲着Andrew砸去，对方侧身躲过了，却又一时不察，迎风飘扬的绷带挂在了后视镜上，随着公交车向着身后的大楼飞去。

那真的是一声惊天动地的巨响。

Matt摸不准自己是否要为此感到担心，摇晃着朝被砸出了一个大洞的办公楼飞去。

Jesus.

他现在是切身地体会到了一点儿迟来的惊恐。

除了那个不规则形状的巨大破损外，这个至少有五层楼高的大厅里只余留下被毁坏的建筑物与内部装饰构成的废墟。

没有大坑，没有巴士的残骸，也没有人的踪迹。

Andrew就这样，跟着那辆大巴一起，凭空消失在了这个世界里。

Andrew现在有些茫然。

他跌在了大巴上，那道神奇的“门”就在他的眼前像是被吞噬般地闭合了。

可他却意外地感到了放松。

也许这就是他的选择。

但还没来得及深思，有什么东西正带着破风声砸落了下来，似乎还混杂着断断续续的惊叫。

Andrew下意识地抬起手，那个物体——不，是一个人，悬停在了他的头顶上方，随着他的控制降落在地。

有点眼熟，他眨了眨眼，察觉到对方在看见他时一瞬间的惊讶，又注意到了女孩身上连着的蛛丝和跟在她身后落下来的红蓝紧身衣怪人·。

Gwen Stacy.他想起来了，Peter Parker的前女友，竟然和蜘蛛侠产生了联系？

他看见那个女孩扑进了那个蜘蛛侠的怀里，听见了一声带着哭腔的“Peter”。

哦。操。这就说得通了。

Peter Parker IS Spider-Man.

可怜的Peter再次被无形的力量摁在墙上摩擦。

他看见那个站在大巴上（哪里来的？）、穿着病服、浑身是伤、却几乎和Harry是从一个模子里刻出来的男孩正冷漠地盯着他，要是眼神能够杀死人的话，他可能已经被捅了不止一个对穿。

他听见男孩的声音，言辞间带着尖锐与他不太理解的受伤，“Peter Parker，是你！你怎么敢！你是Harry的朋友，他信任你！”

“他只有你一个朋友！”

“当他拿着蜘蛛侠的血去找你的时候，他给你的是你自己的血！是你拒绝了他！你的良心不会受到拷问吗？”

Peter听着似曾相识的男孩脱口而出的熟悉话语，恍然间感觉时光仿佛倒流回了十几分钟之前。

“Andy——”他试图解释，回想起了Harry曾经叫过的名字，却在出口的瞬间被对方所打断。

“你没有资格这么叫我！”男孩飘了起来，停在了他的身前，歪着头沉默了一会儿，抬手掐住了他的脖子。

强烈的窒息感扼住了他的咽喉。

因着这一突然的变故一直沉默着的Gwen突然开口了，“你是谁？”

“啊，这位小姐，Harry看上去足够喜欢你，我也不愿意看见一位无辜女孩的死去。”Andrew松开了手向下望去，甚至还扯了扯嘴角，“你亲爱的前男友就不一定了。”

“申明一下，我对怎么处理这种八只脚的小虫子很有经验。”

一只趴在Peter身侧的蜘蛛随着他的申明被拽着悬浮在了两人之间，男孩将手掌缩紧又伸开，不断挣扎着的小虫子在刹那间被分解成了若干小块，甚至有几条腿还维持着颤抖的姿态。

“现在，告诉我，”他的声音里充满了了冷意，“Harry在哪？”

Gwen指了指上方。

Andrew抬起头，摇摇欲坠的齿轮间隐隐透着一抹绿光。

“你究竟是谁？”在向上飞去时，他又听见了女孩的询问。

他没有停顿，半空中却传来了他不甚真切的声音。

他说：“我爱他。”

Andrew在铁桥的废墟间找到了Harry，对方穿着一套看起来很是高级的装甲，裸露在外的部分却增添了更多透着青绿的伤疤，一头柔软的金发也干枯着支棱起来。

“Harry.”他跪在了对方的身侧，小心翼翼地扶住了自己二重身的肩膀。

Harry半睁开了眼，亮蓝色的眸子里如今也透着一点绿意，在看向他时却依旧像是想要挤出一个笑容来，“YOU LOVE ME.”

“Yes, I do.”男孩红了脸，声音不大，却饱含着珍重，“Harry，我只有你了。”

“我在呢，Andy，”Harry一定是从他发红的眼眶里看出了些什么，扯着他的手将他拉了下来，轻柔地吻上他的额头，“我也只有你了。”

Andrew靠着对方坐了下来，久违地感受到了全心的放松。

两人的手交握在一块儿，彼此的呼吸交融在一起。

是沉默，也是安宁。

一阵由远及近的警笛声打破了此间的寂静。

“Harry，Harry，”Andrew摇了摇身旁的Harry，“我们得走了。”

“Where?”对方撑着他吃力地站起身来，注意到自家男孩神情间露出的期冀。

“你有目的地了。”

Andrew轻声问：“那个，Harry，你想跟我一起去西藏吗？”

几个月前的约定在此时的情景下终于有了被履行的可能。

Harry握住了男孩伸向他的手，扬起了一个细微却充满真心的笑容。

他们的命运因某种虚无缥缈的纽带而相交，历尽一切后在破碎的瓦砾间彼此缠绕。

烈火将熄，仍余微焰。

他们都几乎失去了一切，可依旧存留着曙光。

是爱，是勇气，是彼此的相伴。

不知道未来终会通向何方，至少在此刻，触目所及之处皆是希望。

“好啊。”

「FIN」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管我究竟写的如何，至少这篇开脑洞开得蛮快乐（有很多我觉得很可爱的小细节）。
> 
> 没记错的话是元旦前开始说要写一篇Andrew相关的涵涵水仙，然后到现在过去快半年了终于码完了xxx
> 
> 真的是越写越赶因为真的很害怕要是停下来了就不会再想动笔了（毕竟我中间真的断了两个月
> 
> 这篇成功超过了隔壁的GG水仙拉郎荣升为了我写过的最长的文，这是我最开始完全没想到的，我最初还觉得5000+就能写完呢，是我太天真了（捂脸
> 
> 总之还是一个关于爱的故事啦，虽然通篇都非常OOC但写完了还是非常快乐的
> 
> 爱涵涵也爱所有看到这里的大家，有缘下次再见ღ( ´·ᴗ·` ) 


End file.
